Papá Está Celoso
by Madame Poulain
Summary: Papá Harry está celoso, muy celoso. Y todavía ni sabe de quién. Drabble. Harry/Lily Luna. ¡Feliz Dia, Papás!


**D isclaimer:** Papá Harry es de Lily y Ginny, ah y también de JKR :D

* * *

><p>—<strong>Papá Está Celoso—<strong>

Oyes pasos, la luz del pasillo se cuela por debajo de tu puerta y volteas a ver el reloj, son cerca de las seis de la mañana —hora muy temprano para levantarte, aún cuando estas en Hogwarts—, pero sabes que este día te tienes que hacer el esfuerzo y levantarte (que de hecho, lo estas).

—Lils —. Tu hermano mayor golpea a tu puerta. Te haces la dormida cuando entra, y por el rabillo de ojo ves como te observa "dormir". No te vuelve a llamar, se da media vuelta y se va.

Vuelves a abrir completamente los ojos y te quedas mirando hacia el techo de tu recámara. Tienes que ir, (lo sabes), mover tu precioso trasero y caminar hacia la habitación que se encuentra en el fondo. Pero tu grande —enorme, para ser más exacta— orgullo te lo impide. Y no es cualquier orgullo. Es el orgullo Weasley. El mismo que heredaste de tu santa madre.

Pero es que él tuvo la culpa. Ya estas lo suficientemente grande como para saber qué necesitas y qué quieres. Se supone que eres fuerte, valiente, a cada oportunidad te lo repite, pero cuando se llega el tiempo de confiar en ti, lo duda y no te deja elegir. Por el contrario, te prohíbe lo que quieres.

¡Ay Merlín! Pero si estamos hablando de tu padre, el mismo que la noche pasada, con los ojos tan llenos de oscuridad, logrando que se perdiese su hermoso color cetrino, te encaró en la cocina, con tu madre observando desde el fondo, y te dijo que "estás muy pequeña para tener novio y todavía no sabes lo que quieres" Pero si ya tienes dieciséis años, lo suficientes como para saber a quién quieres.

No fue el hecho de que te haya prohibido tener novio. Lo que más te dolió fue esa horrible sensación de pérdida que sentiste en el momento en que se dio la vuelta para irse, ignorando lo que tratabas de decirle. Esa pérdida que se hizo presente cuando te dijo que no confiaba en tus elecciones.

Y bueno ¿a qué nos lleva todo esto? Ha hacer el tremendo berrinche —prueba de tu honorable madurez— que estas haciendo, donde afirmas que tu padre, Harry Potter, no te quiere y a no querer ir a felicitarlo por ser el día del padre (día más especial que su cumpleaños).

Siempre has sido la primera en saltar de la cama, cuando se llega este día, para correr y perderte entre sus brazos, mientras gritas con todos los pulmones lo mucho que lo adoras, porque es el mejor papá del mundo y ni en un millón podrías elegir a alguien superior a él, simple y sencillamente porque no lo hay. Y no, no es una costumbre pasada de moda, ya es una tradición que se respeta.

Te das la vuelta para echarte la cobija encima y volver a dormir y es cuando lo ves. Parado en el umbral de tu cuarto. Te haces la dormida ¡Ah, que niña tan madura resultaste ser!

—Sé que estás despierta—. Entra y cierra la puerta. Camina a pasos lentos pero firmes y se sienta sobre tu cama, junto a ti.

Haz soñado con esos grandes ojos verdes que ahora te observan, expectantes.

—Sabes que te amo ¿verdad, pequeña?- — ¡Aww! No te dice así desde cuando cursabas el tercer año en Hogwarts, y el corazón se te encoje. Mueres por abrazarlo. Y obviamente lo haces al abrir esos ojos caprichosos, por fin, y saltar sobre él, tu padre, quien te acoge en su regazo. Te da un beso sobre la frente y una lágrima traviesa rueda sobre tu mejilla. Tampoco has vuelto a llorar desde que Hugo accidentalmente te tiro del manzano de la casa de tus abuelos y te rompiste el brazo, de eso ya hace muchos años.

—Yo también te amo, papi—. Vuelves a ser la pequeña de papá y él, tu héroe.

Sigues recargada en su pecho por un buen rato, con los ojos cerrados y con la mano palpas algo conocido. Entre la oscuridad de la habitación logras reconocer el suéter que lleva puesto. Es el primero que lograste tejer, con ayuda de tu abuela Molly y se lo haz hecho a tu papi, como regalo en su día.

—Tu madre me dijo que te habías esmerado mucho. Gracias—. Vuelves a acurrucarte y él te sostiene.

— ¿Pequeña?

—Mmm.

—Este… eh…

—Si, pá, tú eres mi favorito.

Te dices internamente que esperarás hasta el día de tu boda para decirle que su futuro yerno, es Scorpius, el hijo de su peor enemigo. Y al fin de cuentas, reflexionas que todo lo que ha sucedido es porque papá está celoso.

* * *

><p>Pff! El mío así es, ¿y el suyo? Cuéntemenlo en un review. Feliz día a todos los papis del mundo :)<p>

**Madame 19/06/11**


End file.
